


Kiwi, tiny kitty

by moonyblouie



Series: Lil' family [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Domestic Fluff, Dunno what to tag it's quite shitty, Estalished relationship, Interrupted, Lactation, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Omega Louis, Pack alpha harry, Pregnant Louis, abandonned kitten, adopted kitten, children mentionned, he wears a bra because his breasts are full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: How the Styles family ended up adopting a kitten - or how Milo interrupted a moment of intimacy.





	Kiwi, tiny kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you may know, I'm very lazy so I didn't proof-read this - as per usual. There might be... No, there WILL be mistakes. English is not my mother tongue but I enjoy writing in this language and it's a way for me to practice too haha.
> 
> Hope you'll love it. 
> 
> Pregnant Louis really does something to my heart.

It was September, and the weather was still hot. There was close to no wind, making breathing a little tedious; the air seemed to weight tons on the lungs. Louis often complained about it when he woke up during the night, sweating and breathing heavily. To be completely honest, the two pups he was carrying were probably the cause of it. They were both healthy and almost constantly sitting on either his bladder or his lungs. But the Omega never whinged to much about it, knowing his babies needed place to grow – Louis was six months into the pregnancy and looked full term even though his pups were on the small side.

But everything was alright, overall. Milo, Gabriel and Valentin were the happiest puppies, always wanting to nap with their mummy, huddled with him, despite the heat. They also had taken the new habit of playing with Louis’ hair, always brushing the feathery strands, and putting hairbands and hair-clips in it. Harry couldn’t count the number of times he had come home to his Omega the hair of whom were gathered on top of his head. His mate always wanted to wait for him, even when Harry worked late and more often than not, the Alpha would find him cutely sleeping, holding his belly. 

That day, Harry had decided to come back to the Pack House early. The sun wouldn’t start setting before hours, so he’d have time to spend with his family. Walking steadily, he was eager to go home but still greeted the Pack members he encountered on his way. The closer he got to his family, the faster he walked. But something suddenly drew his attention. 

A mewling sound was emitting from the narrow street he had just passed. It sounded high and plaintive and no matter how much he wanted to reach Louis and their puppies, Harry wasn’t one to ignore distressed animals. Immediately, he walked a few steps back and entered the small alleyway. The ground was littered with rubbish, and the Pack Alpha scrunched his nose: the more he was approaching the aligned bins, the more unbearable the odour got and the probably wounded animal kept mewling. The Alpha had his nose so full of the putrid smell, he couldn’t pinpoint the localization of the animal. He could only rely on his hearing and decided to approach the bin that was the further away from him. Carefully, he lifted the cover of the trash only to find it almost full. The mewling got louder, and Harry knew he guessed right. On top of the pile, there was a plastic back in which only a small amount of air could penetrate. The bag kept wriggling and the sound was coming from it. The bag was very small, so Harry took it easily in his hands. With ease, he untied it hurriedly to free the thing that was trapped in there. His action revealed a small black kitten, that stopped mewling but didn’t get out of his little prison. 

“Come on, kitty. You’re free now.” The Alpha whispered softly. 

But the kitten didn’t move, and Harry got worried. Had someone hurt the little pet? From what he could see, everything seemed okay though his long dark fur was tousled and a bit short on some parts. 

His was still horrified that a member of his Pack could be cruel enough to try to suffocate a kitten this way. The Alpha made a mental note to find the responsible.

“Don’t worry, little one, I’m not going to arm you.” 

To the sound of his voice, the cat shook slightly with nervousness, but remains at his feet. 

And Harry was already so whipped. The little animal seemed so puny and the man couldn’t let it stay here.

Carefully, he crouched to the ground, stretching his arm towards the baby cat. 

The animal’s eyes seemed to glow with fright, but Harry took it from the floor anyway. He spent the rest of the way home attempting to reassure the frail kitten which appeared to relax a little in his hold. When he finally reached the pack house, the little thing had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open letting his little teeth visible.

On the ground floor of the house, Pack members who were relaxing bent before Harry and quietened when they noticed the little ball of fur.

“Oh boy… I wish you luck to convince Louis to accept the poor thing within his nest.” Niall giggled from where he was chilling on a couch, nursing his baby. 

“Yeah… I’m going to need that.” The pack alpha admitted lowly. “But before I go, do you know where Mitch is?”

“He’ll be back in a few.” The Omega answered while the other people in the room started attending to their business again. “But I can pass a message?”

“Tell him that I found a kitten in an alleyway, near the library and that I’d like him to find the responsible. That’d be nice if he could.” 

And right after the words left his mouth, Harry went his way to the stairs that he climbed quickly. He was finally home, with a new tiny member to their family. The cubs were probably napping, and he was glad. Therefore, he could get Louis used to owning a cat without the children harassing him to keep it.

The Alpha crossed the doorstep and let out a big sigh. He was home. His nest smelt like Louis and their children and it was the best fragrance ever – he would gladly smell it right from the source, aka his omega.

He found him easily. The Omega was fast asleep on the couch, his hair gathered in a tiny ponytail and the strands that escaped the hair band tied with pink clips. Harry didn’t doubt that the hairstyle was a piece of art created by his children.

Lying on his side, his mate was so beautiful, his big belly protruding underneath his loose shirt. One of his dainty hand was resting on the bump, protecting it from any arm even deep in his sleep. Even unconscious, his body had felt the proximity of his alpha and had relaxed a bit.  
Gently, Harry dropped the sleeping kitten at his mate’s feet before siting next to his head. Always so tenderly, he began running his hand over his mate’s forehead and cheeks and Louis started purring and mewling, rubbing his face against Harry’s fingers.

“Hello, Peony. How are you all doing?” The Alpha asked, kissing Louis’ nose.

As it tickled, the omega scrunched his snout and giggled softly.

“’M tired. Babies wouldn’t stop moving around.” He smiled, caressing his belly. “The boys are sleeping, I promised them they would play with your hair when you get back. They already did mine, as you can see.”  
And then he squeaked, trying to gather himself in a ball – but failing because of his belly.

“Harry oh my-, something bit my toe!” 

Uh oh. 

Harry almost forgot about that. Looking to the other side of the sofa, he glared at the pet. He knew his fluffy moment with Louis was about to end. Standing up, the man decided to carry the kitten to present him to his mate, while the omega sat down.

The tiny black ball in his hands, Harry smiled sheepishly and knelt down.

Louis was squinting hard, his brows knitted together.

“Harry… We’ve got three puppies, and two others on the way. We can’t have a cat.”

“Lou, please! The tiny thing was all alone, stuck in a bag. She’s probably been abused; Baby Cat needs a loving family. Like us.” 

“She? Harry, oh my god, you already got attached.” The omega grunted, massaging his eyes with the palm of his hands. He seemed very against the idea of owning a cat, but internally he was cooing at the kitten, his maternal instinct jumping out. He just wanted to take care of it.

“Take her, you’ll see. She’s gentle!” 

The Alpha didn’t wait for his mate’s opinion and left the kitten on the Omega’s tummy.

The man couldn’t say which one of the two was purring the loudest, and when he chuckled, Louis gave him an angry look. After a few seconds, the brunette gave in to his desire to caress the kitty. Her fur was dirty and tangled up and Louis couldn’t help but feel the need to protect her. He had already three boys to take care of (four if he included Harry), he really didn’t need to trouble himself with another living being. 

“Harry, you listen to me and you listen well. You’re the one feeding her, and giving her water, and cleaning her litter and taking her to the vet. And you are the one combing out her fur and cleaning her.”

“Okay Peony, I promise I…”

“I’m not done. You are to make sure the children aren’t too brusque with her. She must have all her needs fulfilled. Have I made myself clear?” Louis said adamantly.

Still kneeling, Harry smiled and promised, kissing his mate’s belly repeatedly. “Thank you, love. I’m so happy.” His dimples were popping out and with his hand that weren’t caressing the cat, Louis put his finger on the Alpha’s cheek. 

“The puppies already love her.” He stated with a beaming smile.

Confusion could be read on the curly man’s face, and Louis added: “Touch my bump besides the kitty.”

Proceeding carefully, Harry covered a part of the belly with his big paw, and wonder took over his features. His babies were kicking like crazy the part of the skin the cat lied on. It seemed like she had taken a liking to Louis and remained completely tranquil, still purring.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Kitty’s making them agitated though.” Harry remarked fondly.

“About that, don’t you think we should name her? And take her to the vet sometime, she might not even be a “she” for all we know.”

“I already have a name for her.” Harry’s eyes were sparkling, and Louis knew his idea would suck. He arched an eyebrow anyway, waiting for his Alpha to speak.

“Promise you’ll hear me out on this, Peony.” The Alpha said, his lip jutting out.

“Spit it out.”

“Kiwi.”

And, that was it. His Alpha was back at it again. They had three children together. Three. And Harry had tried to name each of them ‘Kiwi’ to no avail, Louis wouldn’t concede. Now that he was pregnant again, Harry had tempted his chance again only to obtain a big fat no from his mate.

Louis started thinking. Giving the cat the name Kiwi would probably be a good thing for him. Harry would stop pestering him about it and none of his children would wear this ridiculous name. His puppies didn’t deserve it. Not that the kitten did, but the little lad wouldn’t be bothered as much by it, and his Alpha would be elated.

“Okay. Her name’s Kiwi then.”

The Omega shouldn’t have been caught off guard when his Alpha leapt to kiss him forcefully, making Kiwi mewl in the process. The kiss soon got heated when Harry decided to force his tongue in Louis’ mouth, the reaction of the Omega being to moan softly.

“Don’t you dare make me hot and horny, Mr. Styles.” The Omega complained in a high-pitched voice. “The heat’s bearable for once, and I don’t want to leak all over the couch.”

“If you leak, I’ll make you lick it, Peony.” Harry joked, kissing him again. He could feel Louis’ body shaking in his hold and Harry tried even harder to make him fall apart.

It was something he loved about pregnancy. Louis would become so sensitive to his voice, his touch, his smell. A finger on his neck, a kiss on his collarbone, a nip at his swollen nipples would make him lose it completely. Harry absolutely loved seeing his mate experience the highest pleasure, and always volunteered to guide him there.

He wanted to lie Louis down, mark him everywhere, making him slick and pounce into him every second of every day. His dick was hardening as his thoughts went more graphic and he peppered kisses all over Louis’ neck and mating mark, his little Omega whining in pleasure.

“You’re so pretty, Peony, so full of my pups. So fucking thick.”

Neither Louis nor Harry even realized Kiwi fleeing when the soft person he was resting on started to smell weird., and taking shelter under the coffee table. The Alpha was too engrossed with his Omega to pay attention. 

The small boy kept making irresistible high noises even though Harry was doing close to nothing.

Standing up again, the broad Pack Alpha decided to take off his Omega’s top, revealing his huge tummy and his bra covered nipples. His torso was so swollen, Louis was sure he was carrying at least one omega. His breasts weren’t so big for either of his eldest. He had had a hard time accepting wearing a bra again, but he felt weird not wearing one when this part of his body felt so heavy. The fact that Harry was crazy about his nipples helped a lot.

Incidentally, his husband had become a pro undoing the piece of lingerie with only one hand, and that time, he carried out the feat again. Harry got rid of it without a care, the underwear finding a place behind the couch.

Once Louis’ small chest was free resting on top of his bump, the Alpha immediately blew on the small nubs, the cold air meeting the omega’s sensitive skin pulling a wail out of him. The taller man was about to suck a mark in between the pretty boobs, when a small voice came from the opposite side of the room.

“Mummy?” 

Turning red and pushing his Alpha away, Louis modestly put his hands on his chest. He didn’t even know why he was doing that since his children had seen him topless in the past and had even nursed from him at some point. However he was feeling embarrassed, and dirty (the good kind of dirty) with his tits out and slick between his cheeks.

As Louis was too awkward to move or even answer their eldest, Harry handed him his top – the bra remaining behind the couch, he had no recollections of where he had put it. 

“Yes darling?” Harry answered while his pink-cheeked husband was calming himself.  
“It smells weird.” Milo stated.

His sense of smell was already very much developed, and Louis felt even more embarrassed. His pup could smell how turned on he was! 

The room remained silent for a bit, and Louis was scared that his Milo would ask more questions. 

“Mummy!! Is that a cat?” The child suddenly screamed, making the poor animal jump in fright, leaping on Louis’ laps to seek comfort.

Milo ran towards the animal, considering it, before turning back walking hurriedly in the opposite direction, without his parents understanding his moves. 

“Gabe!! Wake up! Daddy got us a cat!” He shouted.

Well, saved by the kitty, Louis thought prudishly. And soon, the whole house was awake, awing in front of the tiny animal that had already chosen his favourites: Louis, and the puppies inside his belly.


End file.
